Of Rules and Regulations
by AlexSnape-36
Summary: When Severus dreams of shagging a young woman, he never expected the woman to be real. What happens when he finds out his dream girl is already being fought over by two other men? And why was she banished from the wizarding world? Please Review!
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: My beloved head of house, Severus Snape (who's fate I am still in denial over) and the rest of the wizarding world belongs to the mastermind behind it- J.K. Rowling. What's mine is mine, what's her's is not. Don't sue me.

A/N: This may or may not make any sense to some or most of you, but I hope you have as much fun reading it as I did daydreaming it. The story is yet to be completed, and I have dial up internet so I don't get to update often, so please be patient with me. It's much appreciated.

I'd like to thank my best friend for unintentionally challenging me to write this story, and for her great feedback on everything I've written. I'd also like to thank God for giving me the dream that was necessary for coming up with this idea in the first place.


	2. Prolog: The First Dream

Prolog: The First Dream

Severus Snape lets out a low growl as he slams the young woman with dark red hair and green eyes against the wall, grinding his hips against hers and exploring her mouth with his tongue, his erection pressing hard against his pants. Her hands make quick work of pushing off his cloack and unbottoning his robes and white undershirt, letting them fall to the floor. He breaks the kiss for a moment and she raises her arms, allowing him to pull her navy blue tank top up over her head. It falls to the floor with his clothes and his mouth falls to her collarbone, trailing kises down to her chest as he unfastens her bra and allows it to fall as well. She moans and tangle her fingers in his hair as he captures one of her nipples between his teeth, teasing it with his tongue. He unbottons her pants with one hand as he move his mouth to her other breast. She helps him remove the remainder of her clothing before unfastening his pants, pulling them and his undershorts down, freeing his erection and taking it in her hand. She runs he hand down his length and rubs her thumb over the tip. His hips jerk towards he and gasps as a bolt of pleasure runs through him. Meeting her gaze, he runs one hand down her body, rubbing his other hand against her heat before slipping two fingers inside her, exploring her. She gasps arching into his touch, stuggling to keep enough control to continue the hand jod she'd began to give him.

"Please..." she breathes, the sharp pleasure and heat building in her lower stomache.

He moans, the tip of his erection leaking into her hand. Unable to stand it any longer, he stops playing with her, taking both of her wristing and using one hand to pin them against the wall above her head before slamming into her, using his other hand to control her waist. She bucks against him anyways, keeping pace with his quick thrusts. He buries his face in her hair for a moment, attempting to keep some sort of control over himself, but, at her urgings, lets go of his self control entirely, thrusting into her so hard that she begin to slid up and down against the wall, moaning and gasping with each stroke.

"Bloody hell..." he gasps, unable to help himself as eletricity flows through him. It had been far too long since he'd felt this damn good.

"yes." she agrees breathlessly, shutting her eyes as the pleasure explodes, her orgasms causing her muscles to tighten around his length.

The look on her face is the last straw for him. He drives himself into her one last time before allowing his eyes to flutter shutas he climaxes inside of her. He releases her hands, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her to him tightly. She wraps her arms around his shoulders, tangling her fingers in his hair.

" I think I love you..." she murmurs after catching her breath. A tear runs down her face. " I don't want to wake up."

Severus frowns. " Who are you?"

Darkness closes in around them as she melts away through his embrace.

"Wait! Give me your name!" he calls, just before the shadows take over.

He blinks open his eyes, once again safe in the dungeons in his own bed, his body hot and hard, his sheets drenched with sweat. And for the first time in years Severus Snape finds himself alone...wishing he wasn't.


	3. Confiding In Minerva

Chapter One: Confiding in Minerva

"Severus?" Minerva snaps for the second time, "Are you even listening to me?"

Severus Snape raises an eyebrow. "Headmistress?"

Minerva sighs. "You seem a bit distracted today…are you sure you're alright?"

"Of course." He answers curtly.

"You're lying to me." She snaps. "I think I've been through enough with you to know when something is bothering you!"

He glares at her and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Did you sleep well last night?" she prods determinedly.

He studies her in annoyance. This was the second time today that she's started this conversation.

"You're not going to leave me alone until I give you an honest answer, are you?" he sneers, deeply frustrated. He'd never even considered telling anyone else about the dream he'd had last night. As a matter of fact, he'd become quite possessive of it, preferring to keep it to himself.

"No. I'm not. It's not in my nature." She answers simply. He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly before motioning for her to sit down in the chair on the other side of his desk…the chair usually reserved for the students.

"I had a dream last night." He admits hesitantly, "It was very…vivid. It felt real."

"A dream about your days as a deatheater?" she questions.

"Hardly." He sneers.

"Well then, what was it about?" she continues prying, eager to get to the bottom of the situation.

He hesitates again, reluctant to answer.

"Come now, Severus. Could it really be that bad?" she urges him.

"Not horrid so much as it is personal." He replies. "I was with a woman."

Minerva raises her eyebrows. "Was she someone you liked?"

"That depends on the sense of the word. She was no one I recognized, if that's what you're asking."

"But you did like her?" Minerva pushes.

"She was…breathtakingly beautiful, and she felt amazing against me." He answers honestly.

"Oh, I see." She smirks," Having wet dreams, are we?"

"Minerva, it's hardly anything to find amusing." He snaps.

"I get the feeling that the dream itself isn't what's bothering you." She informs him.

"Not the dream so much as what she said before I woke up." He answers.

"And what is it that she said?" Minerva questions.

"That she didn't want to wake up." Severus finishes finally.

"Maybe your subconscious is telling you it's about time you found yourself a good woman and settled down." She suggests.

Severus rolls his eyes. "I don't even know her name…" he informs her.

"Well, the next time you have the dream, why don't you stop shagging her long enough to ask for her name?"

"I never have the same dream twice." He sneers," And besides that, she's not real. She probably doesn't even have a name."

"Is that what your instincts tell you?" she asks.

"That's what common sense tells me." He snaps," Now if that's all you wanted, then get out of my office, you bloody Gryffindor! I have papers to grade!"

"There's the old Severus!" Minerva laughs.

"I'm not old!" he snarls.

She laughs again before standing up and bidding him good night, leaving his office.


	4. Names

Chapter 2: Names

The darkness clears away around him, revealing a large bed, candle lit, and a small bathtub a short distance away. The water has rose petals in it. They're also scattered on the floor around the bed.

Severus jerks his hips up, shock evident on his face as he realizes he's already naked…and being tended to. The same woman he'd slept with in his previous dream, also already naked, strokes his erection. She drags her fingers down the length of his cock, only to take it in her hand, rubbing her thumb over its tip until he leaks, gasping and arching his hips up into her touch. She smirks before bending her head down, allowing her hair to fall on him as she nips at his erection with her teeth.

Severus growls softly, struggling to get control of himself. As much as he'd enjoy allowing her to continue, Minerva had made him curious. He tangles his fingers in her hair, urging her away from his dick.

"I want to taste you…I want to feel you in my mouth." She objects.

He closes his eyes, willing himself not to give in to her.

"And I want to feel your mouth on me," He assures her, "but I want something else first…in exchange for allowing you to have your way with me."

She narrows her eyes at him. "What is it that you want?"

"First I want to know your name." he requests.

She laughs, causing his heart to skip a beat, though he's not quite sure why.

"Funny isn't it? I've had some pretty wild dreams before, but never one where I'm dying to shag a stranger, who's name I don't even know…it feels odd, even though you are an incredibly sexy stranger." She smirks.

"Are you saying you'd rather not?" he demands sharply, guarding his expression carefully.

She moves up against him before bringing her mouth down on his. He slips his tongue into her mouth, rubbing it against hers. She moans, but pulls away. "I'm merely saying that I'm just as eager to know who you are." She murmurs, resting her forehead against his smooth, hairless chest.

Severus frowns.

She sits up quickly, almost as though she can sense his displeasure.

"My name is Faith Alexandrielle Morgan. You can call me Alex." It's a pleasure to meet you." She introduces herself formally.

"Severus Snape…and I assure you, the pleasure is all mine."

She smirks. "The second condition?"

"If I dream of you again, I'll be able to do whatever I damn well please with you." He smirks.

"Well, if what you have in mind is anything like what happened last night, then I'd have to be insane to turn you down." She agrees. "Is there anything else?"

"Feel free to continue." He relents.

She runs he hands down his chest before lowering her head, grazing one of his nipples with her teeth as she grinds her hips against his, rubbing her core against his hard cock but refusing to allow him to enter her.

"Tease!" he growls playfully, bucking against her. He clutches her hips, holding her still just long enough too drive himself up into her.

She freezes a wicked look on her face as she meets his gaze. "You said anything I want." She reminds him.

He growls in frustration, but releases her. "Spread your legs so that I can kneel between them." She requests teasingly, moving back and watching him oblige her request.

"Anything I want?" she asks, studying his gaze for confirmation.

"Within reason." He agrees, holding her gaze.

She smirks before lowering her mouth to him, tracing his naval with her tongue before finding her way down to his hip bones, and between his legs.

She grabs his ball sack with one hand, massaging in with her fingers as she takes his erection into her mouth, teasing with her tongue and sucking hard.

"Fuck!" he growls softly, his hips jerking towards her.

She moves her mouth back and forth along his cock, pausing every few second to lick the tip of him or nip at him with her teeth.

He tangles his fingers in her hair, struggling to hold on to his sanity as she blows his mind. She pauses as he leaks in her mouth, studying his expression and breathing hard.

"Alex, if you don't stop you'll push me over the edge…" he informs her warningly, his voice begging her not to stop as he tries to catch his breath. "We could do it another way…"

"No." she murmurs, pulling back to run her tongue over the tip, "This is what I want, unless you'd rather I stop?"

"I'm a man of my word. By all means, do what you wish." He smirks.

She laughs softly, but continues. He buck again, unable to stop himself as she starts sucking on him again, this time taking all of him into her mouth, deep throating him.

"Gods!" he moans, tightening his hold on her hair as he start thrusting in and out of her mouth, taking control as he gets closer to coming. It doesn't take much longer before he explodes, shooting come into her mouth and down her throat.

"Alex!" he gasps, arching up into her.

She keeps him in her mouth, sucking him until he's spent. He collapses back against the bed, exhausted as she pulls away. She teases him with her tongue until he becomes aroused again.

"What are you doing to me?" he growls, pulling her up to straddle him.

"You didn't really think I was finished with you, did you?" she teases, rubbing her core against his cock.

"You're wet." He murmurs, catching her hips between his hands, the exhaustion vanishing from his body, leaving behind a rush of adreline, leaving him wanting more of her.

"What can I say, making you come turns me on." She teases.

He pulls her mouth down on his, sucking her bottom lip before exploring her mouth with his tongue. She moves her hips against his one last time before taking him into her. He gasps in surprise, having expected her to tease him a bit longer before giving him what he wanted. Quickly recovering, he dives his long, hard cock up into her, his hips making a small slapping noise as they meet hers, his erection growing even as he fucks her. He lets her ride him, giving he some small amount of control, but keeping his hold on her hips and continuing to pump himself into her, moaning and gasping with each stroke.

Breathing hard, she rests her hands against his chest, getting lost in the feel of him inside of her. The pleasure builds and flows through her like electricity. She starts shoving herself onto his cock harder and faster as she nears her release.

She climaxes suddenly, throwing her head back as she continues to ride him, the walls of her core contracting around his erection, pulling at him. He gasps, his eyes fluttering shut as he spills himself inside her for the second time tonight. She cries out as she climaxes again, struggling to continue moving her hips against his. He tightens his hold on her, forcing her to stop.

"Enough!" he demands, his voice deep and sexy.

She complies reluctantly, laying down on him without bothering pull herself from his cock.

"I can't seem to get enough of you." She murmurs.

"Feel free to indulge yourself." He smirks arrogantly.


	5. Punish Me

Chapter three: Punish Me

A/N: During the non-dreaming scenes with Alex, they'll more than likely be in her point of view, just to forewarn you. I'll try to keep it the same otherwise, but I'm pretty bad about returning to first person, so let me know if you find any mistakes!

"Alex!" Alexis calls, I pause and turn around, waiting for my best friend to catch up with me., her blue eyes almost shining, even in the dark, her blonde hair in a short ponytail.

"Hey, how's it going?" I greet her simply.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" she counters.

I frown, "What do you mean?"

"Well, what are you doing?" she asks.

"I'm just going for a walk.' I answer," I'd have thought that much was obvious."

"To everyone else, yes, but _I_ know you only go for walks this late when something is bothering you." She points out.

"It's only two. It's not late." I object.

"Two in the afternoon isn't late. Two in the morning is." She counters.

"Quite the contrary. Two in the morning is early." I insist.

She give me one of her '_I've been your friend long enough to know better than that, so you'd better get to the point'_ looks. I roll my eyes.

"So is it Richard, Antonio, or your dad" she asks.

"None of them, thank heavens. Richard is vacationing somewhere not far enough away from me for my tastes, I only see Antonio at the festival, and my father declared he wasn't speaking to me. Right now, the next couple of days are looking pretty good to me." I reply.

"On the other hand, the festival is next week, shoving both Richard and Antonio back into your life at the same time, and as for your dad, do you actually think it's going to last? Besides, just because he's not talking to you doesn't mean he's going to change his mind about forcing you to marry Richard." She points out.

I groan in frustration. "Thanks for reminding me." I snap sarcastically.

"Well, if you don't focus on it, you can't fix it." She replies wisely.

I roll my eyes.

"If it's not them, what is it?" she demands.

"I…had a dream." I answer hesitantly.

"Usually when I wake up from a bad dream I turn the light on for a few minutes before turning them back out and climbing back into bed, rolling over and going to sleep. Never once have I woken up from a bad dream and thought 'I_ know what will make me feel better- going for a long walk in the dark by myself!' _"She returns, disbelief in her voice.

"The sky is pretty tonight." I argue," It's a great night for a walk."

"Oh, like that makes it a lot better." She counters sarcastically.

"Anyways, it wasn't exactly a bad dream. The only thing wrong with it was that I had to wake up" I inform her.

"What was it about? Richard and Antonio getting mauled by hippogriffs?" she asks.

"Nope. I gave this really sexy wizard a blow job and then shagged his until I had no energy left in my body." I answer calmly.

Her eyes widen. "Anyone I know?"

"Probably not. I'd never seen him before last night." I reply, "Just the man of my dreams."

"You dreamt about him last night too?" she teases, "You've been holding out on me!"

"Last night _he _shagged_ me_. I didn't think much of it, until I dreamt about him again tonight."

"Was he good?" she asks quickly.

"Breathtaking." I answer simply.

"What does he look like?" she prods.

"He's the epitome of 'tall, dark, and handsome', maybe not the best looking man in the world, but definitely sexy." I admit honestly. "Severus know how to use what he has to his advantage…'everything' he has. His chest is smooth. And he has hair on his legs, but not like Richard does… God forbid we ever see his hairy monkey legs again!"

We laugh.

"You talk about this dream guy as though he were actually real." She points out suddenly.

"It was so vivid." I admit." And he asked me questions like a real man in his position would ask."

"Like 'Do you want it from the front or back?' "she questions, keeping a straight face. I glare at her and we both start laughing.

'He made me stop playing with him long enough to ask me my name." I tell her softly. "It was like he thought he was the one dreaming instead of me."

"Maybe your subconscious is asking you to give Mr. Hairy-monkey-legs a chance." she suggests. "Who knows, maybe he's as good in bed as your dream guy."

"I'm not fucking Richard." I snap defensively.

"You'll have to once you've married him." She points out.

"I'm not marrying him." I insist bitterly." I love him just about as much as I love the thought of him trying to use his 'hairy monkey legs' to give me an orgasm. I'll let the potion takes its course before I marry him"

She smirks, "Then we'd better find a way to get you out of it. And out from under the influence of the potion. We don't have much time left."

"We?" I question with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't seriously think I'd leave you to your own devices?" she laughs, "You'd probably forget about the potion and come up with some crazy idea like seducing Antonio into killing Richard and the killing Antonio in his sleep. Then the second you're free you'd either get killed by the potion or be sent to Azkaban and then get killed by the potion…depending on the time frame."

"You mean that's not the plan?" I ask sarcastically, smirking.

She sends me a dirty look." You'd be better off running away."

I study her, serious now. "Maybe that's what I'll have to do."

"Then you can take me with you." She insists. "I'm not losing my best friend over some stupid childhood mistake."

"And if he tries to rape me again?" I question, switching the subject to Antonio.

"Then we'll enflame his little dick with a fire he can't put out. I know a really interesting spell that's supposed to make you feel the flames on you without them actually consuming you." She snickers.

I laugh, "You sound like your sister, Bellatrix."

"That's 'sister-in-law'…but thanks for the compliment. She does have a way with getting revenge doesn't she?" she smirks.

"You know I'm not allowed to have a wand." I remind her. "Bloody rules!"

"You won't have to. He even looks at you the wrong way and I'll do it myself." She declares.

I laugh. "It's nice to know you've got my back."

"What would you do without me?" she smirks haughtily.

"Well, apparently I'd get stuck with guys I hate, raped by one and married to the other." I reply bitterly.

"Faith!" My father yells from the house. "Get your ass in here!"

"I can't, it's attached to the rest of me!" I yell back sarcastically.

"I'd better get inside, too." Alexis mutters," Tell me if you see your new dream guy again."

"Will do." I agree.

"Don't make me come out there after you!" my father yells again.

"Screw you!" I shout back.

"Trying to start a fight?" Alexis asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe if I make him mad enough he really will give me the silent treatment." I muse, "I have to try _something _to get him to 'punish me'"

"Oh, that reminds me. "She starts.

"Yes! You're getting your memory back!" I reply sarcastically.

She rolls her eyes.

"Ok." I relent "What is it?"

"Be selfish." She suggests "No more blow jobs. Get him to 'punish' you. You might even enjoy it more than a silent treatment from your dad."

"If it were anyone else, I'd highly doubt it, but you might be on to something with Severus." I laugh.

**Review!**


	6. A Quest and a Potion

Chapter four: A Quest and a Potion

"Minerva, I need a favor." Severus requests, storming into her office without bothering to knock, robes billowing behind him.

After waking up early, he'd thought long and hard about what steps to take concerning his dream girl. He resents the term, but uses it regardless for lack of anything else to call her. He'd decided that, to rid himself of the girl, all he'd have to do is prove to himself that she's not real.

"Another dream, Severus?" she asks knowingly.

"Yes, as a matter of fact it was, and this time I got her name. I need you to get the ministry of magic to search their records for her. Once I prove to myself that she doesn't exist, I shouldn't have much of a problem with getting her out of my head." He explains.

"Alright. What's her name?" Minerva questions, picking up a quill and quickly locating a bit of spare parchment.

"Just like that?" he questions, wondering what the catch is.

"I owe you one don't I" Minerva points out.

"Not that I'm aware of." He objects.

"I do if I want you to owe me a favor." She counters with a smirk.

He narrows his eyes at her. There's the catch. "What exactly do you expect of me?" he asks.

"I'll let you know when I think of something." She replies innocently.

"I don't fancy the idea of leaving it open ended like that." He insists.

"Severus, do you want to find her or not?" Minerva asks impatiently.

"I want to prove she doesn't exist, yes." He agrees.

"Then what are you waiting for."

He hesitates before replying. "Her name is Faith Alexandrielle Morgan"

She quickly writes down the name and turns her attentions back to Severus. "I also want to show you something." She says, flipping open a book on her desk. Finding her place, she turns the book so that he can read it and pushes it towards him.

"A revelation potion?" he questions with a raised eyebrow, scanning the page.

"All you need is a pensieve and a memory of her, and her name of course. The pensieve will reveal her and her surroundings to you. It is not, however, a locating charm, which means it won't reveal-"

"-her location." Severus finishes for her." And if she's not real?

"Then it will show you nothing." She answers.

"I must be mad for even considering this." He mutters, running his fingers through his hair.

"Not exactly. There's a myth that soul mates can communicate through dreams, as well as silently through physical contact."Minerva objects.

"You're attempting to rationalize this through use of a myth, Minerva?" he asks in disbelief. "Besides that, people don't find their soul mates any more. The possibility itself died out years ago. It might as well be a myth itself."

"Myths are truths exaggerated, Severus. You of all people should know that. Or are you forgetting that people don't normally come back from the dead?"Minerva counters.

Severus lifts his hand to touch the place on his neck where Nagini had very nearly ripped his throat out. That was three years ago, and now nothing but a reoccurring nightmare and the scars remain, but he couldn't help but admit that the headmistress had a point. People weren't supposed to come back to life…but he did. It made him wonder if his being alive now had anything to do with Alex.

**Review please!**


	7. Antonio

Chapter Four: Antonio

As the darkness clears, Severus Snape studies his slightly familiar surroundings. He quickly recognizes the place as a festival Minerva had talked him into attending a few years back. Despite being a muggle celebration of some sort, many witches and wizards often attended and even performed here. Upon closes inspection, he realizes he's standing somewhere between what the muggles call 'carnival rides' and the large, half oval shaped cluster of concession stands. He frowns. As much as he'd have liked to deny it, he had been expecting something quite different.

A high pitched scream pierces the night sky, chilling him to the bone. He whirls around to face the direction the noise seemed to come from, easily keeping a tight leash on his emotions as his eyes search for the source of the clearly feminine voice. The full moon casts just enough light for him to make out his surroundings. As his eyes adjust to the dimness, he starts moving forward cautiously, drawing his wand. After moving around the corner of a nearby concession stand and into the rest of the food court, his eyes are naturally drawn to a well lit area not too far ahead. The first thing he sees is a man straddling a woman, pinning her to the ground. The man, wearing a white button up shirt and white pants, has long, straight black hair pulled back in a ponytail, and dark tan skin. As he starts rubbing himself against her, the woman, that Severus immediately recognizes as Alex, starts to scream again, tears running down the side of her face and into her hair, which is already dirty from lying beneath her head on the ground. She attempts to free her hands, but the man holding her down is stronger than she is and easily holds her wrists to the ground. The man, obviously tired of her screaming, forces his mouth onto hers, even as she attempts to turn her head away.

Severus had seen enough.

He strides forward, wand pointed at the stranger. "The way I see it, you can either get off of her, or face some rather nasty consequences for failing to comply." He sneers, pausing a few feet away from them.

"Who the hell are you?" the man asks with a Spanish accent, looking up at him, but refusing to release her.

A look of relief crosses Alex's face as she recognizes him.

"I said get off of her!" Severus snarls, losing his patience.

The other man reluctantly stands up, but turns a threatening glare at his competition."I don't like being threatened." He snaps.

"I don't like to share. Particularly when it comes to _my woman_." Severus returns, his wand still pointed at his chest.

"Bull shit." The man snarls, "Do you really expect me to believe-"  
He breaks off with a grunt of pain as Alex's foot swing up into his crotch. He falls to his knees, clutching himself.

"Yes, I really expect you to believe!" Alex spits, pulling herself to her feet.

"Why you little slut!" he growls, pulling out his wand.

Severus grabs her wrist and pulls her behind him. "You're playing with me now…and I bite back. Do it." Severus sneers, challenging him.

"Fuck off, Antonio!" she snarls.

"I'm trying to, but at the moment your little pussy seems a bit out of my reach." He spits.

"Out of your league is more like it, and it's not just 'a bit' either." she sneers.

"Doesn't look like you're doing much better with that one." He says, cutting Snape down.

"You couldn't even fathom the pleasure I get from him, let alone give it." she returns. Severus lifts his chin haughtily, looking down his nose at the other man.

"Give her to me!" he demands, meeting Severus's gaze.

"Severus raises his eyebrows calmly. "Not even going to offer me one good reason?"

"She belongs to me!" Antonio insists.

"I wasn't aware that she was a piece of property. Also, I still seem to be under the impression that she'd rather be with me this evening, and according to a previous agreement the lady and I came to last night, I find myself lucky enough to have the ability to doing whatever the bloody hell I like with her. To be quite honest, if you can't give me a better reason than that of which you just offered, you're wasting my time."

"Oh, I'll give you a reason…Crucio!" Antonio shouts, jumping to his feet and waving his wand at Severus.

Severus waves his wand a moment too late, blocking some of the spell but still getting hit. He struggles to resist it for a moment, but soon groans and falls to his knees.

Before I can react Antonio laughs, breaking his concentration for a split second, just enough for the spell to weaken. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Severus sends a wordless spell at Antonio, knocking him onto his back and pinning him to the ground.

"Severus?" she murmurs, shakily.

"I'm alright." He assures her, meeting her gaze for a moment before turning his attentions back to Antonio, who's struggling to get his wand lying just out of his reach.

Severus stands up and moves towards Antonio, confident the spell will hold. He kicks his wand further out of his reach.

"Look who won't be getting any tonight." Severus sneers.

"I would have if it weren't for you." Antonio snarls.

"I highly doubt that. Something , let's call it intuition, tells me that she'd have gotten her leg free, and your cock…or whatever you have of one, would be sorer than it is now. Don't bother to thank me." Severus mocks. He turns serious as he lowers his voice to a poisonous threat, "You don't want me as your enemy, and right now that's exactly where you're headed. If I ever catch you trying to force yourself on _my woman_ again, I'll make you wish you'd never been born. Is that clear enough to you, or would you like me to rephrase it using smaller words?"

"Fuck y-"Antonio starts.

With a flick of his wand Severus casts the silencing charm, cutting him off.

"The question was rhetorical. I don't require a bloody answer, I was merely insulting your intelligence." Severus informs him arrogantly before turning his back on him and moving back towards Alex.

He motions with his head for her to follow him and leads her back to where he first arrived. He'd noticed some small bleachers earlier, and they seem to be the ideal place for him to get some answers out of the young woman, who'd obviously known her attacker.

They both sit down in the second row. She props her feet up on the first row so that her knees are closer to her chest, and runs her fingers through her hair, shaking the dirt out, almost as though she were intentionally avoiding his gaze.

Sever immediately recognizes it as a defensive position. He studies her carefully before deciding what action to take. He highly doubted he'd get any straight answers from her unless she relaxes.

"Look at me." He demands.

She turns her head towards him, keeping her gaze down and her body at a distance. He curls his fingers and puts it on the underside of her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Don't you trust me?" he demands.

"Of course." She frowns.

"Then you should know I wouldn't try to force myself on you, agreement or not." He mutters, letting his hand fall to the bench. She holds his gaze willingly.

"I didn't say-"

He cuts her off."But you were thinking it weren't you?"

"I don't really believe it…I trust you." She insists.

"Then prove it." He requests simply.

"Alright." She smirks, moving to straddle him.

His breath catches in his chest. He wasn't quite sure what he'd expected her to do, but it wasn't this.  
She presses her forehead to his and lets one hand fall below his waist, rubbing his crotch with her fingers.

He gasps, pressing himself to her hand, his arousal growing, giving him an erection that presses uncomfortably against his pants.

"Please…" he objects, the unfamiliar word coming out roughly as she pulls away.

He closes his eyes, forcing himself back under control as he realizes it had been a test.

"Don't play with me." He snaps breathlessly, "Not like that."

"If you were going to force yourself on me, you would have right then." She points out, meeting his gaze.

She hesitates before pressing her lips against his. He quickly wraps his hand around her neck, holding her to him. He prods her mouth with his tongue, begging entrance. She lets him deepen the kiss, parting her lips. He slips his tongue into her mouth and rubs it against hers, running one hand down the side of her body before pulling away.

"I know you have questions, so you'd might as well just ask." She murmurs.

"Very well. I get the impression that you know him?" Severus asks, holding her gaze.

"Yes. I do." She answers honestly.

"And is he your lover? In the real world, while you're awake?" he ventures, watching her expression closely.

"I was never with him by choice, if that's what you're asking. Actually he's one of the few men I'm actually afraid of. He knows how to get what he wants from other people…despite whether or not they're willing to give it." she answers, choosing her words carefully.

"I'm assuming he has tried attempted to force himself on you before tonight." Severus questions softly.

"He didn't just try…he raped me last year at this festival. I come here every year. I'm uneasy about having to see him again…" she admits.

"And he got away with it?" Severus asks, holding her gaze.

She nods.

"And you're afraid he's going to try it again." Severus mutters, more to himself than to her. He pushes his fingers through his hair.

"I won't let him hurt you." He promises. "He won't touch you again."

"You're just a dream." She laughs softly.

"Maybe." He replies with a small smirk "I guess we'll see, won't we?"

"You mean…this isn't…?" she stutters, shocked.

"No. I'm quite convinced we're both dreaming…but I'm also to the point where I doubt you're a figment of my imagination. Or from your point of view, I a figment of yours." He explains." Due to that fact, I understand if you'd rather not …sleep with me." He can almost feel his cock object to such a suggestion, but pushes it out of his mind. The decision would have to be hers. Especially after tonight.

"You think I won't want you because there's a chance you might be real?" she murmurs.

"I can understand how shagging your dream guy would be quite different from shagging someone real." He says.

You're still my dream guy, even if you are real." She insists.

"You don't know me." He points out.

"No more than you know me." She agrees boldly. "I can't see myself not wanting you. I think the question is, do you still want me?"

He hesitates before asking, "Other than 'Antonio'…is there anyone else?"

She studies him for a moment before answer, "No."

He moves her so that she straddling him again and pulls her mouth down on his, almost mimicking her earlier movements. He slips one hand beneath her loose black blouse uses his fingers to tease her breasts while his other hand rubs her crotch, making her wet her knickers. She pushes his hand away, and instead grinds against his erection. He gasps into her mouth pressing back against her.

He breaks the kiss a moment later as he feels the familiar sensation of being pulled out of the dream.

"Severus…" she objects, clinging to him to though she knows it won't do any good.

"I'll find you." He assures her, holding her gaze until darkness surrounds him once again.

He blinks open his eyes and growls softly as he realizes he's still hard. He'd have to deal with it by himself this time.

**A/N: I'll try to update as soon as possible, but this is all of the story I have written so far, so it might take just a little longer. Maybe if you review it'll inspire me. :) Feel free to make any suggestions. I'm willing to consider any ideas you may have for how the story should go. Also feel free to point out any mistakes I've made. My beta is currently busy with another project so she hasn't been able to read this story yet, and I get the feeling my spell-check doesn't know what it's doing, so any help you can offer is welcomed. Thanks for reading!**

**A.S.**


	8. The Truth about Alex

The Truth about Alex

After taking a cold shower the next morning, Severus set to work on the potion Minerva had suggested he use. He'd have to wait for the ministry to give him her location, so it would have to do for now. If nothing else, he'd find her at the festival. After the dream last night, he has little doubt that she's a witch. She hadn't looked at all surprised by the magic she'd witnessed.

He turns the heat down under the cauldron and leaves it to simmer for a few hours. It's time for breakfast in the great hall and he's a bit hungry. He leaves the room and heads out of the dungeons, running into Minerva half way to his destination.

"Severus! I was hoping you'd come to breakfast." She greets him.

"Finally decide to cash in that favor?" he asks with a raised eyebrow as she falls into stride next to him.

"Actually, I have some information for you. The ministry was able to give me the information rather quickly, however reluctantly." She informs him.

"Why reluctant?" he questions curiously, "I thought you were welcome to pry into their files whenever you liked?"

"Reluctant because it's a recent case." She answers.

Severus frowns. "Are you telling me she's a criminal?" he demands.

"I'm telling you she was accused and convicted of a crime at the age of thirteen. I'm not saying she knew what she was doing, or even whether or not she was aware of what consequences such an action would entail." Minerva informs him defensively.

Severus stops in his tracts. "What were the accusations, and what punishment did she receive?" he demands.

"She was caught harboring a wanted deatheater. When he was found, he held her mother and older sister hostage…He killed them Severus, even after she protect him. He killed half her family." Minerva takes a deep breath before continuing,"They told me she later confessed to having slept with him. They thought she was with child for a while. At her age! Can you imagine how afraid she must have been?"

Severus runs his fingers through his hair. "So she was tried for harboring a deatheater?" he questions.

"Not only that," She corrects, "but also for the deaths of her mother and sister. Since she was harboring the deatheater, she was held responsible for his actions towards her family."

"And they're sure it wasn't her family harboring the deatheater in the first place?" he demands.

"They didn't know anything about it until the day he used them as hostages." She answers.

"Was she convicted of all three charges?"He asks.

"To some extent, yes. However, they went easy on her and charged her with endangering her family instead of their actual murders. However, since they took that route instead, they had to charge her for endangering her father as well. And they charged her with conspiring with a deatheater as well." Severus studies her for a moment unsure of whether or not he wants to know the answer to his next question.

"I know she's not in Azkaban at this particular moment, however, if she escaped…"

"Would you really turn her in, Severus? After being with her the way you have? Knowing she might be your soul mate?"Minerva frowns.

"Is she supposed to be in Azkaban, Minerva?" He demands, refusing to answer her questions.

"No."Minerva answers finally, "They snapped her wand and banished her from the wizarding world. She's not allowed to so much as touch another one…if she does, they will throw her into Azkaban."

"How long has she been banished?"He asks.

"Nearly five years. In the muggle world, she'll turn of age in about a month." She replies.

"I've been shagging a child?" he murmurs, shocked.

"Actually, she's seventeen."Minerva tries to reassure him."In the wizarding world she's already of age. The muggle world is a bit off. What you've been doing is perfectly legal Severus."

"I'd have thought you'd be one to object to it." He counters with a raised eyebrow.

"You need to settle down." She returns. "Besides she could be your soul mate."

"Does she have a child?" he prods, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"Not that anyone is aware of, and I'm pretty sure that if she had one, they'd know." She replies.

"And the deatheater? Who was he?"

"They wouldn't tell me." Minerva answers simply."Would you have betrayed her?"

"I'd have had to, wouldn't I?" he points out. "Did you get her location?"

"You still want to visit her?" she questions, almost surprised.

"Of course." He answers curtly.

"I did." She tells him hesitantly, "To an extent."

He raises an eyebrow.

"Well, they don't want you visiting her at her house, but they did inform me of somewhere she'd mostly likely be. A festival I once took you to, as a matter of fact."

Severus sighs. "I was there last night…she believes she may be…hurt there and I have reason to believe her."

"May I ask what happened?" she requests.

"I think you just did." He sneers.

Minerva rolls her eyes.

"I started off the night by being crucioed by a man who I pissed off by refusing to stand aside and do nothing as he tried to rape her." He informs her bluntly."She informed my later that he'd succeeded in doing so at the previous festival…she's afraid he'll try it again."

"Oh, my poor dear." She gasps, clutching her chest."Then I guess that settles it. You have to go."

"Was there anything else that I should know?" he questions, "Or can we attend breakfast now?"

"There are a couple of strict rules they want you to follow when you visit her. One is probably natural for you by now. The other, however, you may have some difficulty with." She tells him.

He raises an eyebrow and she continues.

"Well, you're not to do or say anything that might give the muggles any reason to believe you're not one of them. This includes wearing muggle clothing instead of your robes." She starts. She hesitates before continuing.

"And?" Severus urges her impatiently.

"And…you're forbidden to shag her. You can't have sex."

"How the bloody hell do they know what I've been dreaming?" he demands.

"I'm not sure. They might not. They might just be worried that she'll seduce you into bringing her back into the wizarding world or something of the sort. You have to remember that a deatheater more than likely seduced her into harboring him. They could be worried that you'll try to fool her into breaking the law. It may have nothing to do with the dreams you've been having. I just thought you ought to be forewarned. I know how fond you've become of those…dreams of yours."

"Do you?" he sneers in disbelief.

"Of course. So fond of them, in fact, you went searching for the girl in the real world."

Severus rolls his eyes and continues towards the great hall.


	9. A Visitor

Chapter 7

Heavy breathing and a familiar touch greeted Severus almost as soon as he fell asleep. It only took him a second to realize the heavy breathing was coming from him. He felt a rush of possessive attachment for this girl. Part of him wanted to fight it off. The other part of him was distracted by the feel of her hand sliding down his bare chest and stomach. His cock gave a twitch of approval as she wrapped her fingers around his length and began to stroke him. He tensed as pleasure ran through him and resisted the urge to grunt in appreciation. He hadn't yet opened his eyes, so he couldn't see her movements. He liked the feeling of not knowing what she was going to do next, but his eyes flew open as he felt her lips close around his erection and her tongue sweep across the tip of him. He met her gaze as she took him further into her mouth and let her tongue give him the attention her hand had a moment before. He tangles his fingers in her hair and let out a gasp as he felt her hand squeeze his balls as her mouth sucked at him.

"Alex," He groans, reluctantly tightening his hold on her hair and pulling her head away. He pulled her up into his arms and frowned as he noticed something. "What are you doing with your clothes still on?"

"Take them off me," She smirks before pressing a kiss to his lips.

He slips his tongue into her mouth, rubbing it against hers before pushing her away. "I don't think so." He answers smugly, "If I recall, this is where I get to do anything I please with you…and I want to watch you strip for me. Nice and slow."

Alex laughs softly before standing up. "Alright, Severus. Anything you wish."

He props himself up on his elbow, openly staring at her in appreciation as she pulls her shirt up over her head and tosses it at him. He smirks and presses it to his nose, breathing in her scent. She starts to take off her bra, but he makes a sharp clicking sound with his tongue, stopping her as he shakes his head no.

"I want to help you with that one. And your knickers. Take off your pants and socks." He instructs, noticing that she wasn't wearing shoes. He wondered how he became nude. Did they just appear this way immediately when they started dreaming, or did the dream go on while he was awake? Did he miss things when he was awake?

Alex slowly unfastened her pants and watched his expression as she swayed her hips while pushing them down before stepping out of them. His eyes were dark with desire and she could see that he was struggling to control himself. She wanted to make him lose control…She was desperate to feel him beneath her hands…to feel his hands on her. She sat down in the bed with her legs towards him, propping her feet up on the edge of the bed and slowly removing her socks before reaching towards him. He caught her wrist before she could touch him.

"Stand back up," He demands, kissing the inside of her wrist and running his tongue over where he knew her pulse was racing. He let her go and she stood up, taking a couple of steps away from the bed as he followed her. He slowly walked in a circle around her, taking her in. When he was standing in front of her again, he slips his arms beneath hers and reaches around to unfasten her bra before tugging the straps off of her shoulders on at a time. He lowered his head to her shoulder and left kisses as the straps fell away, revealing more of her. She closed her eyes, breathing heavily as he lowered his head further. His hands fell to her waist, holding her tightly as he captured a nipple between his teeth and swiped at it with his tongue.

"I know how to find you. I'm coming to the festival," He says, lifting his head to meet her gaze. One hand cupped the breast he'd abandoned as his other traced the edge of her knickers.

"What?" She frowns, too taken over by the feel on his hands on her to be able to register when he was saying.

"When we're awake. I know how to find you. I'm going to meet you at the festival." He answers, meeting her gaze. "I told you before that I would find you. Don't you want to meet me in person?"

"I'm more complicated in person," She murmurs, her hands on his chest.

"Everything is more complicated in person." Severus counters, "Do you or do you not wish to meet me in person?"

She studies his, meeting his gaze. She raises her hand to the side of his face, trailing a caress to the back of his neck and pulling his mouth down onto hers. After a moment, she pulls back and answers, "I do."

Severus pulls her around and pushes her back onto the bed, following her down. She raises her hips, letting him push her knickers down her legs, kicking her feet a little to knock them to the floor. He ran a hand down her body, capturing her nipple between his teeth again as his fingers find her heat. She was wet for him.

She tangles her fingers in his hair, gasping his name and arching up into his touch. He nipped and sucked at her skin slowly, a smirk crossing her lips as she squirmed against him.

"Severus, please…" She moans, feeling his finger enter her.

"Please what?" He asks teasingly as he stops his fondling and moves to drape himself over her.

"Please take me," She answers, arching her hips up into his.

He smirks, rubbing his cock against her center. "Since you asked so politely."

"Tease, "She throws at him, a shock of pleasure running through her.

She reaches down between his legs and his heart races as he watches her position him at her entrance. He slowly pushes himself into her, inch by inch, his lips slightly parted and eyes closed as he indulges in her. He loved the feel of her around him, and he hated that this would probably be the last time he would have her like this. He intended to take her for all that she was worth. He jerks his hips at an angle, plunging into her suddenly and holding still for a couple of seconds before starting off into a rough, demanding rhythm of thrusts. She gripped his shoulders, digging her fingernails in and causing him to grunt in a mixture of pleasure and pain. He quickened his pace feeling the heat building up inside of him as he thrust into her harder and faster. If he shook her enough, she would keep that hold on him, and it all felt so good. So right. In that moment Severus was willing to hex anyone who had the nerve to tell him that he couldn't have her. This girl was his. She belonged to him. He could hear her soft moans as he repeatedly filled her heat, the friction building quickly between them. Her inner muscles flexed around his length as she neared her climax. He felt a rush of heat and pleasure run through him and thrust up into her one last time before letting himself go, spilling himself into her as she moaned his name.

They were both breathing heavily as he fell to his side on the bed next to her, pulling her with him, holding her tightly even though he knew the dream was about to end.

"I'm going to find you, and no one with ever hurt you again." He promises, "…Except me."

"You're planning on hurting me?" She asks, pushing away a little so that she could meet his gaze.

He hesitates before replying, "You don't know me."

"But I want to," She answers honestly.

"We will see whether you still feel the same way once you've met me." He counters feeling her fading away.

"I'll watch for you," She returns, a sting of regret running through her at the thought of leaving so soon. She tried to cling to him, but it was no use. She was pulled back into the waking world.

Alex felt a tear fall down the side of her face and into her hair as she opened her eyes and her gaze met that of someone she'd hoped to be able to avoid. She was starting to wish she could just fall back to sleep and never have to wake up again. Any dream with Severus was vastly better than the reality she was forced to return to.


End file.
